


Invisible Infidelity

by Canosan



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail Prostitution, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Humiliation, Oil, Other, Piercings, Revenge, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canosan/pseuds/Canosan
Summary: Sue Storms decides to cheat on Reed Richards and everyone pays dearly for her infidelity.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Cheaters never win!

Susan Richards smirked and moaned under her breath as she prepared another rendezvous with her new lover, the Spider-man, Peter Parker. Peter for his part could not get enough of her, as he now has had her everywhere in the Baxter building including on the ceiling above Reed Richards. Right now, she was responding to a text that Peter wanted her. So, she came up with an excuse to leave Reed, who was in the middle of another long experiment involving physics, if it was successful the fantasticar would get an additional 40mph on its top speed threshold. Susan to put it mildly, was bored out of her mind. The Spider-man was just the young man she needed. So, while Reed was busy working on what made his boat float, Susan escaped through the front door of the Baxter building. The drop-dead gorgeous woman made her way towards the place where Peter was helping his Aunt May feed to homeless.  
Susan Richards entered the shelter dressed in a pair of Navy blue 4-inch heels, white silk stockings, and navy-blue business suit. The glasses finished off her look. The place lit up as Susan entered the homeless shelter. Peter’s relationship with Susan prompted her to donate a substantial sum to the homeless shelter. Aunt May now did not have to worry about funds for the next five years. One of the perks also that came with Spider-man joining the fantastic four’s future foundation was the immense fortune of Reed Richards and Susan Richards obtained.   
Susan brightened up when she saw Peter behind the kitchen bar cooking on a stove for the homeless. The sound of her power heels clacking on the hard floor of the homeless shelter could be heard echo thought the shelter.  
“Oh my what has my chef got cooking for me today baby” Susan seductively cooed as she leaned over the kitchen bar to speak to Peter. The woman’s leg bending upwards as she speaks.  
“I have a special cocktail brewing perhaps you can come by my place and ummmm help me prepare it?” Peter said blushing slightly at the sight of Susan Richards dressed to kill.  
“Oh my well I am honored you think that much of my cooking skills” Susan said innocently enough.  
“Alright, but just remember I promised your husband I would help him with the calibrations with the fantasticar tomorrow morning.” Peter said as he was undoing his apron preparing to leave the homeless shelter.  
Susan’s smile shrank slightly at the mention of her husband but returned as Peter took off his apron. Susan was a woman in her early forties but looked to be at least ten years younger. Susan smirked as she snuck a glance at Peter’s package as he took off his covering.  
“Let’s go shall we” Susan said in a soft seductive voice.  
****  
25 Minutes Later.  
Peter was back to one-bedroom apartment he was living, that was in dire need of some upkeep. However, cleaning was the last thing on his mind as Susan was currently on her knees and had unzipped his pants and was currently in the process of sliding her red glossy lips up and down his shaft.  
“Oh fuck Susan…. that’s it……”  
Susan smiled as she looked up from in between his legs. The woman then slid off his cock to lick her lips before standing back up taking a step back. She smirks as she franticly unbuttons her shirt and letting hit fall to the floor.  
Peter for his part slid his pants completely off and pulled his shirt over his head. By the time he was done he got the lovely sight of Susan Richards dressed in white silk stocking and blue pumps and nothing else.  
Peter smirked as he rushed into her arms and cupped her ass and picked her up. Susan accommodated him by sliding her lovely legs around Peter’s waist.  
The superhero slid right into Susan who moan as he felt the healthy cock enter her. The two pushed into a strong kiss before collapsing on the bed and beginning their night of bliss.

Across the Street on top of the rooftops.  
“Mr. Fisk…its Frank I am sending you some very interesting video. I think you are really going to like it.”  
“What the hell…..Oh……Susan Richards and is that Spider-man?” Fisk asked on the other end of the phone.  
“Yes boss, and um they have been going at it for five hours. Thoughts boss.”  
“Have the boys in tech get me Susan Richards personal cellphone number, I think, it is time to have some fun with those goody two shoes in the Baxter building. Also get me the number to that fine ass wife of his, that super model Mary Jane Watson.”

They called him “The Educator”. No one knows why other than rumor had it he was once a professor or teacher at some university. All anyone knows if you wanted to cause someone some stress you would hire him, and he specialized in “attitude adjustments”. No one really even knew what he looked like, other than he wore a black hat with a red feather in his brim. However, when people described him it changed, sometimes the man was a black man, sometimes Asian, sometimes an older white gentlemen, but they all called him the same name. A problem that drove every law enforcement agent in the world crazy. In fact, Interpol gave up sending artist to witness interviews and now simply had a silhouette with a description of his attire.  
He had been hired by Mr. Fisk, otherwise known as the Kingpin to use his various talents on a powerful woman, named Susan Storm in New York. He was to be given carte blanche over a new project. What Fisk did not know is that Susan and he had known each other before and he very much lusted over Susan’s luscious body. He had many fantasies that involved Susan, and now armed with the information Mr. Fisk gave was finally going to start his revenge on the Reed Richards and his entire family.   
So, with the acceptance of the contract the Educator made the call to the listed number. Informing the recipient of a package that would arrive later that day. She was to open it and follow the instructions to the letter.

Susan’s heart stopped as she answered the phone call with the distorted voice on the other end. She knew enough of the game to realize that someone she did not want in her life had taken an interest in her.

Susan looked in the package and heart sank. It was an outfit, stockings, lingerie, and shoes. The ensemble she a little racier than what she become accustomed to in the past. Susan while a sexual woman was not a harlot. Her heart sank she could not bear to break the heart of Reed. Yes, she did cheat on him, and the sex with Peter was great, but she never wanted to divorce Reed. She just needed some release and some attention.  
She sat down in a chair for an hour and looked at the clothes laid out before her. She drank a glass of wine contemplating what she was going to do. Finally, she made up her mind. She got up and began to undress out of her power pant suit and plain underwear.  
She picked up the dress and held it up in front of her. It was a one-piece dress leather dress. The shoes where a pair of stiletto dress shoes with straps around the ankles. She sighed as he put on her panties a pair of red and black lace panties that appeared to be crotchless. She then looked at the smoke-colored stockings and took a deep breath and slid them up her toned calves, up her thighs as she snapped each strap secure them on each leg. She then put her shoes on last. She took one last look at the mirror as she thought she managed to look somewhat classy if not a tad ravenous. She decided to wear an overcoat, fortunately the weather would allow her to do so without appearing conspicuous.

Later on, Lower Manhattan  
Susan Storm exited the cab and looked at the restaurant and thought one last time if she wanted to back out and just tell Reed. She could not bear to break his heart. She started towards the restaurant and greeted the host with the words she was told to say when she arrived.  
“Oh Yes I have a reservation I here to meet a Charles Heater.” Susan said meekly to the host as if she was trying to not be noticed in this restaurant.  
“Don’t you mean C. Heater?” The host responded.  
“My invitation says Charles Heater” Susan Said.  
“Invitation?” The Host inquired.

Susan realized she said too much and now she might have to show the outrageous demands that were a part of the invitation to the host.  
“Oh never mind that, may I be seated?” Susan tried to movie past that.  
“No I want to know who gave out an invitation to our restaurant without notifying us.” The host said with a smirk that indicated that he might know more than he is letting on.  
“Would you please drop it!” Susan exclaimed.  
“If you want to keep your engagement with Mr. Heater I am afraid I must see the invite you received.” The host said not budging. The college boy was really enjoying the little of power he was receiving as a result of this engagement.  
“Fine here you go.” Susan said as she handed the young man the envelope.  
“Ok oh lets see. Oh my” The Host said in mock surprise. A line of people waiting to eat at the restaurant was forming.  
“Can I go in now?” Susan pleaded as she wanted the moment to be over as blush was consuming her face.  
The host looked at the invitation and got a grin on his face, “I dunno Susan did you dress like the gentleman requested?”  
“Excuse me that is none of your business.” Susan spat back.  
“It is, now take off the coat, and let’s see if you listened to Mr. Heater’s instructions” The host ordered.  
Susan looked behind her and saw the crowd growing impatient.  
“Fine” Susan finally said.  
Susan undid her coat to reveal the black leather dress and the smoke colored stocking and red high heel shoes.  
“Nice. Very well follow me Susan” The host said smiling ear to ear.  
Susan followed the hostess to a booth that was in the back corner of the room shrouded in darkness. The atmosphere of the restaurant was extremely subdued.  
“Ah you made it Susan. However your late. This is unacceptable. You will pay for that transgression in the future.” Dimitri uttered dismissively towards Susan.  
The man appeared to have tanned skin, in his late forties, early fifties. A black felt fedora sat atop his head and red feather stuck withing the red fabric that hugged the base of the hat.  
“Please sit we have much to discuss” Dimitri said as he motioned her to sit next to him, there was no other seat opposite of the man.  
Susan was contemplating whether to turn on her heel and leave, she realized she would be extremely compromised if she decided to go across the table and sit down. This man was about to control her for the near future.   
She let out a breath exhaled and slowly clacked her heels across the table and sat next to the gentleman with the hat. She tried to sit as far away as possible but was suddenly stopped.  
“No, not there here, and that is another infraction that will be dealt with later. Come here right next to me right now.” The man said with authority. He man barked with vigor  
The man roughly grabbed the inside of her thigh and slid up until her was hiking her skirt.

“Stop! Wha….” Susan yelped softly. The man had pinched her sex roughly through crotchless panties of the outfit he made her wear.

“Silence, Now listen” The man said as he went from pinching her sex to massaging her in between her legs.  
Susan immediately became flush and was panting and trying to maintain control over herself as the onslaught.  
“There feel that……..is what you like you little slut don’t you” The man said with some menace.  
Susan wanted to squish him into mush. She wanted him to continue she was so confused. She had been taken totally off guard. She was not expecting this out of the blue.  
“Now that I have your attention, this here where my hand is on, from now on belongs to me. If you do not want your life, reputation, your whole world ruin you will be a good little girl for your new Master.” The man said as seductively rubbed her clit as they spoke.  
Susan mouth shot open agape. She tried with all her might to not make a sound but she found it harder to concentrate as the manipulations continued longer.  
“You will never be my master, you nameless fuck!” Susan said in defiance.  
“Oh I already am you just don’t know it yet whore” The man said sliding another finger inside of her sex.  
“Ahhhh” Susan gasped out taken off guard by the reinforcements the man’s digits were providing.  
“I asked you a question earlier, nod your head if you understand?” The man asked.  
Susan frantically nodding her head as her breathes were becoming faster.  
“Good, I am glad you came we can now set up times for you to be properly trained” The man said matter of flatly.  
“Ah Ah” Susan gasped trying to maintain her composure as her hips now swerving hard into the man’s hands as she lost control of her more conservative impulses and was now embracing her more primal ones.   
“Good, you are realizing what I value in you most, slut.” The Wizard said  
“Fffffuck you” Susan spat out trying to block out her approaching pleasure to fight back in this contest of wills.  
“Oooo you are getting close; I was going to let you finish off with some pleasure tonight but that is now off the table. Instead, we are going to discuss what your assignment. For the night” The man said removing his hand from Susan sex.  
Susan involuntarily bucked back at a hand that was not there. A look of frustration crossed her face.  
“Don’t look at me like that, you have only yourself to blame. Here lick my fingers clean” The man ordered.  
Susan looked for a second and realized she had no choice to obey, without uttering a word she took the man’s hand and began to suck them clean. She immediately tasted her juices as she did so.  
“Good while you are doing that, we are going to go over some ground rules. First, I realize you have appearances to make in your real life. I will try my best to not interfere with your normal duties. Second, you will obey every command I give or the gig is up. Third, You will carry this phone with you at all times. Fail to follow our commands or try to find ways to weasel out of this deal, and the repercussions will be swift. “ The man said as Susan finished up the last finger.  
“Do you understand?” The man asked.  
“Yes” Susan said stoically.  
“Good, so here is your final assignment of the night. That host, you encountered earlier. I want you to seduce him and take him into the back and let him have his way with you” The man said with a grin.  
“What here, with him?” Susan said surprised.  
“Either that or you can leave now, and we can tell Reed about your favorite pastimes with the red and blue spider boytoy you are seeing.” The Educator said.  
“I am not a whore” Susan said.  
“Yes you are, and I am not asking I telling, call it a test to see if you will behave” The Educator said.  
“Fuck….I hate you…….Fine” Susan said flushed with anger.  
“Good, I will tolerate your attitude for now, but you will learn to act properly for me. Now Go, I am done waiting” The man said pointing to the host.  
Susan took a drink that was on the table and gulped the entire glass down. She then smoothed out her dress and then rose from the table and walked over to the host.  
The host was just back from seating the last couple who were waiting. He was about to go on break when Susan walked up to him.  
He looked her up and down and was impressed by her sexy body in that dress. He indeed found her very attractive.  
Susan was trying to figure out how to seduce a complete stranger on the way to the host desk, when finally she decided the direct approach was best.  
So she swayed as seductively as possible and walked right up to the host and threw both of her arms around his neck and whispered into his ears, ”I want you to take me into the back and fuck me”  
She then pressed a kiss against his lips. He responded with an emphatic nod of affirmation as he broke the kiss he took her hand and made a bee line towards the employees door in the back.  
Susan stomach was turning as she felt the absolute taboo social convention about to take place. Already she felt the eyes of the patrons bore down on her with judgment. Condemning her with their own scarlet letter in their mind. She was bright red by the time he went through the doors the kitchen staff looking up from their food stations to grin at the host, and his beautiful prize that was in tow.  
He finally arrived to a small room with a desk upon it. It must be some kind manager desk. He looked both ways and the closed the door and locked it.  
Susan immediately asked, ”Well someone come? Is this your office”  
The host said, ”What do you care, I thought you wanted me to fuck you”  
Susan nodded her head.  
“Good now come over here.” The man said as he spread his arms to welcome her.  
She walked over to him only to have him wrap his arms tight and pull her to him. He immediealty started kissing her hard on the lips. The man in a passion could not resist Susan any longer. He tried for a couple of seconds to get behind the dress of Susan only to rip her dress off of Susan.  
Susan gasped, as she felt her dress rip from behind, caught completely off guard by the strength of the host. She did not have much time to react however, as he was on her bra in the same manner in a matter of moments.  
Susan heard the bra rip and was beside herself when the man picked her up placed Susan on top of the desk.  
“Stay there” The host said as he fumbled with his pants.  
Susan gasped involuntarily at the sight of the mans member. It was huge, much bigger than Reed’s normal size, although Reed could elongate his penis if he chose to, and Peter’s. Susan found herself beginning to become wet again as he looked at the man. He was young and peak physical form.  
The host placed his cock right on Susan’s lips and said simply, ”Tell me you want me to fuck you, slut”  
Susan was beside herself, this was happening too quick,”Don’t you want to fuck me?” Asked confused.  
“First off the names Bruce, and second, you asked me to fuck you, I want you to use my name and tell me you want me to fuck you” the man said.  
Susan bit her lips and said,”Bruce I want you to fuck me!. Is that what you want?”  
“Yes now beg” Bruce said.  
“Please Bruce will you fuck me?” Susan mockingly pleaded.  
“Good now keep saying it over and over everytime I fuck you” Bruce said as he did not wait any longer to penetrate Susan hard.  
Susan mouth flew open as she felt the mans member slide into her. It was so big and healthy. She instinctively closed her legs around his hips.  
“Say it!” Bruce ordered as he began another thrust into her sex.  
“Plea….ohse Bruce…Fuck me” Susan said. Bruce then started his rhythm into her sex.  
Susan tried to keep her cadence of speech only to find her own moans getting in the way of intelligibility.  
Plea…Fuck Fuck fuck me!!! “Susan screamed as he thrust into her like a piston in a racecar engine.  
Susan could not deny it the young man felt good inside her sex. The throbbing meat in her body was bliss to her at the moment, so much so she no longer could control what she was saying.  
“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, fuck your slut baby!!!”Susan panted as she took the man as the two started to go at it with wild abandon.  
“That’s it take that cock, dear lord your pussy feels so good” Bruce said as he continued his carnal dance with this gorgeous woman.  
Bruce not being able to take anymore pulled out and began to come all over Susans tan and toned stomach. He was so aroused it shot all the way up to Susan breast.  
He collapsed on top of Susan. The two waited for a few minutes, and already the host was hard again.  
Susan began looking for her clothes only to feel an arm wrap around her.  
“Where do you think you are going?” Bruce said in the wicked manner.  
Before she knew it Susan was bent over the desk for round two……

In all Susan spent over five hours in that office. By the time the two were done Susan was wearing more sexual fluids than clothes. In fact her stockings were ripped to being unusable, her dress was ripped to shreds, her bra was torn. The only thing she had of clothing that was usable was a pair of crotchless panties, high heels and an overcoat. Bruce was nice enough to get her overcoat. So she left in the wee hours of the morning wearing only an overcoat heels and crotchless panties.  
Fortunately she was able to get a ride with Bruce to one of the safehouses the fantastic four used Bruce and her made out once again in his car before leaving for good to her safehouse. Susan for her part went straight for a shower, and immediately afterwards crashed onto her bed exhausted from the nights activities.

Meanwhile across town.  
In an apartment a man with a disfigured face sits in front of two computers monitors. On the monitors Susan’s escapades are being replayed for the man to see. Of course he knew that Bruce was in actuality a male porn star, and was in on the caper the entire time. What was surprising was the clarity of the audio in the recording even the whisper Susan used to "seduce" Bruce was caught in perfect clarity. On the counter behind the gentleman is a black felt hat with a red feather.  
“Ah another brick to seal you in my dear, very nice. Part two is even going to be more fun”


	2. Digging a Deeper Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue Storm continues to pay the price for her transgressions.

Chapter 2  
A Hole Gets Bigger.

Invisible woman was pleased not to hear from the gentleman for the last two days. She silently hoped that the people would satiated by having their fun this one time and that she will be off their radar. This hope was dashed as the cellphone she was given rang.  
“Hello slut, You have an assignment. I want you at this address at 8:00 pm. I need you to do exactly as the gentleman says. Do not worry tonight is merely a test, there will be nothing of a sexual nature” The computerized voice uttered over the phone.  
Susan showed up in a very casual attire, she did not wear makeup and could double as a mom in  
a Walmart. This did not seem to matter in the slightest to the gentleman that greeted her.

“Ah good you came. We need you to take this case to this address. It must be there within the hour do not open the case, do not take what’s in the case. If you do there will be dire consequences. “  
“Don’t worry I do not want to see what is in the case “ Susan said assuredly to the man she was talking to.

Susan drove off and made her way to the address. It was a run down projects. Susan recognized these projects as the source of various crimes. The Heroes for Hire founder Luke Cage frequently tried to clean this particular place up, to no avail almost as if it was infested with the criminal version of weeds. However Susan knew had to do with the extreme poverty of the projects more than the morality of the neighborhood.

A man dressed much too nice for the neighborhood exited one of the apartments.  
“Susan Storm, Son of bitch! The Educator was speaking the truth after all. Oh man even in those slabby clothes your are 100 percent fine.” He said as if he was a lion appraising his next meal.  
“I have done my duty here is your case I am going to get out of here” Susan said as she turned her heel.  
A group of gangsters blocked her path and folded their arms across her chest.  
“Really, you want to do this??” Susan looked back arching an eyebrow back at Cottonmouth.  
“Your Master told me to give you this” Cottomouth said as he produced another envelope similar to the one the invitation came in.  
Susan rolled her eyes and walked over to Cottonmouth. She took the envelope and walked away from Cottomouth and read the letter.

Hello slut, did you think dressing down would prevent you fulfilling your contractual duties. As punishment I am adding a additonal sexual assignment for you, you will always look presentable for me. You assignment for the day is to keep my associate Mr. Cottonmouth company for the remainder of the day. You will follow his orders like you follow mine. Failure to comply will result in swift retribution for breaking our deal. Also please be appraised that there is video to go along with these photos of your tryst with Bruce. You are becoming very good at cheating on your husband. This will be your last audition following this assignment we will begin your training in earnest.

Your Master,

The Educator

Susan face got pale as she looked at the photos that were also in the envelope. One picture was with Bruce who had her bent over a desk. He was cock deep inside of Susan whose face was transfixed in ecstasy. Susan hands were clenching the other end of the desk, and it was obvious they were in the throes of passion. The second picture was one where Susan was on her back with her legs completely up in the air on Bruce’s right side as he hand an arm around both of her legs, his cock again was totally inside Susan. Susan’s head was thrown back and her mouth was open in total pleasure. The last picture was one of Susan, which must have been taken when Bruce went to get her overcoat, Susan was on the floor exhausted covered, sweat, cum and her own juices. One of Susan’s stockings were torn the other one had been rolled down her leg all the way down to her ankle. The picture conveyed perfectly just how thoroughly she had been railed by Bruce.  
A rush of thoughts rushed into Susan’s head as she looked at the pictures. She might be able to salvage her relationship with Reed if she just came clean, Spider-man was an honorable hero after all. However, this host, was infidelity at its worse. She was lost for words.  
Cottonmouth having already opened and resealed the envelope knew exactly was in there. He did not wait for Susan to think of a way out so he pressed his advantage.  
“Now now, you fine piece, I will give you to the count of ten to go into that apartment behind me, or I will call our mutual acquaintance and tell him that you reneged on this deal. Time is money and I already wasted enough of it on you. “ Cottonmouth said flatly while adjusting his tie.  
“1……2…..3” Cottonmouth started counting.  
Susan’s eyes got wide and she was getting a severe anxiety attack. She panicked and ran towards the project apartment door behind Cottonmouth barely making it in the nick of time as Cottonmouth was already on nine when she made it in the door.  
Susan gasped by the sight of 12 gangsters and 4 of Cotton Mouth personal crew. The difference was in the dress. The gangster dressed in the normal street thug attire that shared an affinity for green. The men in the suits, were dressed very nice to say the least as they all wore tailor made suits.  
Cottonmouth entered behind her.  
“Now listen bitch you need to give Lester there your clothes, all of them, and then you are to take a shower. When you are done, you will then go over to Vanessa who will give you some clothes to wear, got it.” Cottonmouth said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me, you do not have to……” Susan said before she was caught off guard with a pimp slap from Cottonmouth.  
“I said take your clothes off, go and take a shower and meet Venessa in the dressing room on the other side of the shower.”  
Susan rubbed her face as she was taken off guard by the evil man. When she got out of this she would take Luke Cage back here and then he will who is the stronger of the two.  
While she was contemplating what to do an annoyed Cottonmouth uttered, “This is the part where you go, yes Daddy and go walk your ass into that shower and get cleaned up”  
Susan burned a deep red as she managed out, ”Yes Daddy” Susan said as she walked over to the shower, and frowned when she saw the run down bathroom, and the fact there was no door to it, so anyone walking by would see her bathing herself. Susan walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath and started to get undressed.  
Immediately when she got under the shower she could feel the eyes looking at her, they did not even give her the dignity of a shower curtain. She immediately soaped herself up and started washing. All in all she did not feel bad as the warm water made her feel better about her situation.  
When she was done she noticed a towel had been placed on the bathroom sink she also noticed a door on the other side of the bathroom. She dried herself off and wore the towel and walked through the door.  
The woman on the other side of the door was dressed in the most slutty scandalous attire she had ever seen, and immediately deduced that the woman was a hooker. The woman was a pale redhead dressed in a black pvc mini dress and pair of 4 inch black leather heels. Her face was heavily made up and she her whole look oozed with sex.  
“Don’t look at me all judgey bitch, the name is Vanessa, and you are ours for the night. I am here to get you ready for Mr. Cottonmouth. Before we leave for the evening. “  
Susan wanted to run away from this situation as fast as she could and was prepared to do just that when the woman in front of her slapped her hard across the face.  
“Wake up!!!!! And take off that towel, you are not allowed to wear anything unless we give it to you!!!!!” Vanessa said as she raged at Susan.  
Susan froze and with shaky hands removed her towel, her body temporarily disappeared as she was shaken up. Vanessa immediately stopped her aggressive stance as she did not want to get squished like a bug.  
“Look, lets get you dressed sweety and get this over and quickly as possible, here take this it will make this whole night go so much better” Vanessa said while gently caressing Susan shoulders.  
Susan not even thinking about what she was doing confused by the sudden change in tact and the woman’s welcoming demeanor, she took the glass of water and the blue pill in Vanessa’s hand.  
Vanessa smirked and started giggling “ Let’s get you dressed now shall we baby”

Vanessa said as she gently clasped Susan’s hands and pulled her over to the closet. She smirked and looked at Susan up and down as to assess her measurements.  
“Ok you have fucking banging body girl. Here put these on!” She said while holding the smallet pair of booty shorts Susan had even seen and would without a doubt would be the shortest thing she ever wore as Susan Storm.  
“I dunno if I can fi fi fit into those” Susan said she started to slur her words and feel warm inside.  
She then immediately followed the sensation that kicked in with a question to Vanessa, “What was that pill I took?” Susan said with a worried look in her face.  
“Oh just a drug that was developed for Mr. Cottonmouth’s pals at the Essex Corporation, we call it “Inferno” because baby it make a girl all kinds of hot, and I can tell you a taste of this stuff and you wish you were on this cloud all the time” Vanessa said as she was groping Susan as they got closer. Susan was feeling very warm and was very much enjoying the feel of Vanessa’s soft hands.  
“Here sugar put these on.” Vanessa said as she cupped Susan’s breast and gave her a long kiss on her lips. Susan eyes glazed over as she felt how good Vanessa tasted. She barely noticed when Vanessa placed the gold metallic mini booty shorts in her hand. As Vanessa finished she rubbed Susan’s hand and told her to put them on.  
Susan giggled and nodded Ok” she said as she sat on the bed and placed her tan leg through the hole, and the did the same with the other leg and then stood up to pull the all the way up. She turned red as she felt the cool air touch the lower part of her ass, as he the bottom of her cheeks were out enough to see the rounds on of her butt under the bottoms of the booty shorts. Another deviously slutty feature of the booty shorts was the zipper right down the front of the shorts and the holes cut out of the sides so anyone looking can get a clear look at Susan’s tan hips.  
“Damn girl, that looks hot, you are going to give the entire building a boner the minute we leave here” Vanessa said as she looked through the closet smiling as she found the second part of she was looking for. “Here you go put this on deary” Vanessa said tossing the gold metallic wrap top that draped around her neck.  
“Ok last but not least put these sexy heels on girlie” Vanessa said  
In her hand she had a pair of metallic gold five inch stiletto heels. She gave them to Susan who in her current stage gingerly stepped into the high heels. Immediately her rock hard calves were more pronounced and her chest where thrusted out. She looked like a walking wet dream there was no other way to put it.  
Vanessa softly said .”My my my,” The redhead and Susan made out for a couple of minutes as Inferno was going full speed in her system. In the end it was Vanessa who broke it off when she looked at the clock. She then took Susan to the make up mirror and told her to stand still while she did her thing.  
A Few Minutes Later.

The door opened announcing the two women coming out of it with slow withing creak and the clack of high heels on the hardwood floor. A giggling Susan who was swaying her hips in the high heels she was wearing walked over to Cottonmouth and wrapped both her arms around his neck and seductively said, ”Hey Daddy I am all dressed up and nowhere to go, or is it cum? mmmmpppffh” She said to Cottonmouth before he placed his hands on the back of her golden booty shorts and returned the kiss to Susan. Susan already feeling the effects of the drug gasped as he felt the gang lord feeling her up. Cottonmouth simply smirked at the high Susan Storm and reached down undid the zipper in the front of slutty booty shorts exposing her pussy lips as her crotch was open. Before Susan could react Cottonmouth fingers slid right into her sex as his palm rested right on her clit.  
“Ohhhhh that feels sooo good” Susan whispered intimately to Cottonmouth.  
“Shit girl you are soaked, I think we got what you need sweetheart. Thank you for bringing the merchandise” Cottonmouth said smirking from ear to ear.  
“Anything for you daddy” Susan said in a husky voice, the inferno had her in heat. She wanted the man more than ever.  
“Anything?” Cottonmouth said raising an eyebrow, as he kept rubbing her sex.  
“Yes! Anything” Susan said kissing Cottonmouth on his lips, the glossy lipstick rubbing off on his lips.  
“Oh get down your knees and put your mouth on my cock, and I want both of your hands playing with yourself as you do it.” Cottonmouth said stoically.  
“mmm yes Daddy” Susan said, speaking like one of his whores.  
“Good what are you waiting for?” Cottonmouth prodded, as he undid his belt and already dropped his pants displaying is extremely healthy member.  
Susan lowered herself to her knees and looked up. She cleared her throat and leaned forward and slid her mouth around Cottonmouth cock.

“Oh yes that’s it, do not forget about your hands slut” Cottonmouth said.  
Susan slid her hand inside her now open booty shorts and started rubbing furiously causing the woman to yelp in pleasure.  
“Mmmm” Susan moaned.  
“Oh fuck yeah take that dick, fuckslut” Cottonmouth panted out softly as he turned his head back.  
Susan for her part was getting into this mutual masturbation fellatio dance closing her eyes moaning, while her lips sucked hard on her tormentors member. A member that was a good size bigger than Peter’s and Peter was no slouch in that area.

“Mmmmm” Susan mewled onto Cottonmouth’s cock, the first of what were sure to many orgasms hit her like nuclear A-bomb.  
“Oh shit girl your engine is going now, that is good because you are about go on long race tonight” Cottonmouth said as he could not take it anymore let his load out into Susan’s mouth.  
Susan eagerly took Cottonmouth deposit into her mouth, while her body still convulsing from her first orgasm that hit her earlier. After recovering from their mutual climax. She was jarringly taken out of her post orgasmic zone by her tormentor giving her an order.  
“Clean me off bitch” Cottonmouth ordered her.  
Susan simply nodded and was licked all the rogue cum strands off of his member and surrounding area.  
“Ok girlie, Since you have been a good girl, now, I am going to give you an option I do not give anyone when I have them in a vice. I will let you work one hour for me, and I will let you go, or you can stay here, we have a party and you will be the main entertainment for this entire party. I do not care I will get what I want either way. “  
“I dunno I am having trouble th..thinking. What should I do?” Susan genuinely asked Cottonmouth.  
Cottonmouth fought off the urge to laugh uncontrollably, “Well my little whore, I think you are not in a good headspace, maybe getting this over as soon as possible might not be a bad idea, and sleep this off, but what do I know, I might be the dumbest motherfucker on this planet, because if you stay in here for the night, I will definitely get a piece of that hot body of yours.” Cottonmouth said lifting Susan chin who was still on her knees in front Invisible Woman.  
“What would I have to do?” She asked.  
“Whatever the customer pays for, and I do mean everything what they pay for whore, or maybe nothing, if no one hires you then you are free to go home. I just want you to walk your fine ass around in my territory and strut like you want to get fucked. Do not worry about the money aspect, they will talk that over with me. I want to be the want to pimps you for an hour?” Cottonmouth explained.  
Susan was feeling very disoriented and she was needing out of this situation as quickly as possible. The part of no one “hiring” her, did sound appealing, then the other side of her brain was yelling at her that she was damn hero, and not some common whore, that is what she would be a whore if she took this deal. If she did not she would passed around like a party favor. If she decided to give up and squash these people into a bloody pulp her marriage, her family, everything she lived would be over.  
“Ok I need an answer, slut, will be our favorite pastime tonight or will do your hard labor for one hour and commute your sentence.” Cottonmouth said getting a kick out of the penal sentencing language in his ultimatum.  
“Fuck it….I ‘ll do it” Susan said deciding to go through this impossible Sophie’s choice.  
“I’ll do it what?” Cottonmouth said to Susan while giving her a glare to indicate she better give him the right answer.  
“I’ll do it Daddy” Susan said meekly.  
“Good, lets get you cleaned up and meet me outside in five minutes. Actually lets belay that, I am dumb for not taking you out for a ride first, deal stands but I want a sample before I pimp your ass out.” Cottonmouth said as he pulled her up off hers knees and walked her towards the bedroom as he sustained a long kiss on her lips. They disappeared into a bedroom. Which was a perversion of a honeymoon sweet at some hotel. The bed was heart shaped but the bed sheets were red silk but the bed cover was a gawdy zebra print.  
“Take them off whore, take everything, but leave those heels on.” Cottonmouth said with a grin that spread ear to ear.  
Susan was not even thinking anymore the kiss had gotten her extremely hot and bothered again and the drugs were keeping her running in the red. She lick her lips and slid her booty shorts down her legs and over her ankles and threw them on the floor, the attire had her completely naked under her shorts. The Invisible Woman sported a golden bush, which caused the crime lord to frown slightly and then the Invisible woman slide the metallic gold wrap over her top.

“Holy fuck girl your are one fine piece of ass, you undid yourself just fair to give you my view. “ Cottonmouth said as he stood up and unbuckled his pants, unzipped them and them fall to the ground. He was wearing silk black boxer shorts that matched his suit. He had already discarded his jacket when he entered the room, he now was loosening his tie and unbuttoning her shirt.   
Susan was actually appreciative when looking at Cottonmouth he had a very fit and sexy body. She brushed the hair over her ear when Cottonmouth undid boxer shorts. Susan’s mouth watered, my lord she was incredibly worked up, this drug is powerful she thought to herself.  
The crime lord patted his thigh a gesture which clearly meant he wanted Susan to climb on. Susan licked her lips and slowly walked towards Cottonmouth the clacking of her heels on the floor acting as a divine announcement that Cottonmouth was about to get his prize. As she reached Cottonmouth Susan draped her arms around his neck widen her legs to straddle either side of his legs and lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself down. Fortunately for her the drug she was given made her more moist enough as she was a damned rainforest between her legs at the moment.  
“Oh gawd………oh gawd……..yes” Susan cried out as the feeling of being filled up with his throbbing member felt so right at the moment.  
She slide herself up and down slowly getting into a rhythm, Cottonmouth for his part grabbed both of Susan ass cheeks possessively and started lifting her up and down on his cock.  
Susan was openly shouting her screams of ecstasy to anyone within earshot which probably included the entire apartment, even screaming the degrading nickname Cottonmouth made her call him, “Oh fuck Daddy fuck your slut, fuck me fuck me oh damnit holy fucking shit!!!!!”  
The pair went at for a long twenty minutes before she exploded on top of his cock in a gusher which of coursed made him explode in at the same time. By the time it was over Cottonmouth was on his back and Susan Storm was madly kissing the man that just made her have sex with. Susan was positive she just experienced the best sex of her life and she wanted more, right now, with this very man. Her body was ravenous as she tried to coax him awake again. But Cottonmouth was a pro, he had been a pimp, drug dealer, hitman, and now crime lord. He knew never give a broken whore what she wants. As callous as that sounded, he wanted nothing more to nix his entire plans for the evening and just go at it like rabbits, but he knew this was not his prize to be had, and he knew better than to disappoint the Kingpin, or his accomplice.  
“No that is enough, I decide when we fuck got it!” Cottonmouth said as he grabbed Susan’s chin hard. The street like demeanor of this man was not really a world Susan Storm was accustomed to being around.  
“ Now clean yourself up, do not take a bath, from now on when you are on the clock, you take a whores bath” Cottonmouth spat out at Susan.  
“A whore’s bath?” Susan inquired.  
“Damn girl you are green, take that fine ass leg of yours put in on the sink, take a towel and wash my spunk out of your pussy and legs. Then come back here so we can get to work” Cottonmouth upset with the utter naivety of Susan.  
Susan was so discombobulated that she did not resist and immediately complied with the order, perhaps if she was thinking clearly she would have put up more of a fight, before she knew it she had her tanned leg up on a sink and was wiping Cottonmouth’s cum out it.

Later  
She recognized where she was at now the infamous Hunt’s Point, the red light district of New York. Susan was scarred for the first time it hit her what she had to agree to doing. Cottonmouth presence was so rare that pimps who normally would be mad at a new whore working in their territory gave deference to the much more powerful Cottonmouth. They all gawked as the golden heel and tan leg exited the vehicle Cottonmouth was driving. Susan Storm was by far the sexiest asset on the street now.   
“Now here is how it works you are going to sway your hips and walk over to the stop sign over there and back in front of this adult theatre. When a car stops you go up to the window and ask what they want, I having sending you Jasmine behind you to negotiate our prices, If they want a blowjob you do it in the car, if they want to have sex you go over to that motel over there.  
“Do I have something for change? What if they want to pay by card.” Susan asked innocently.  
“Hahahaha!” Cottonmouth laugh uncontrollable slapping his knee as did every pimp, whore, and thug, and bystander on the street.  
Susan face got red from embarrassment. She wanted to be over so bad now. She got scarred and wanted to back out.  
“Umm Mr. Cottonmouth, can I do the other option still?” Susan asked almost like she was Oliver Twist asking for more.  
“Now Susan, you are not reneging on our deal….Daddy or your other friend who sent you to me would not like that at all?” Cottonmouth face got deadly serious.  
“Ok….I guess I just do not know if I can do this, it sounded easier earlier but this ……this is too much “Susan pleaded.  
“Here take this it will help, with your nerves. “Cottonmouth said.  
He handed her another pill and knowing the devious effects of the last drug she was hesitant to take this one.  
“Take it now!’’, Cottonmouth barked.  
Susan shook as she reached out and took the pill out of her hand and took a swig out of the Canteen Cottonmouth gave her. It burned going down as she started coughing from the bourbon that was in it.  
“Here we can wait here a few minutes before your shift starts, remember you give me one hour and this will be all over.”  
Susan nodding feeling the warm sensation again as her cheeks turned flush from the fresh dose she just took. She felt a tingling in her stomach and felt like she was cloud nine again.  
Cottonmouth walked behind her pressed his cock through his pants against her backside and wrapped his arms around her this time saying, ”Ok here is what we are going to do sweety you are going to walk to that stop sign, I want you to sway fine ass of yours, then sway back.” He said as he pulled her head around to steal another long kiss from Susan. He then broke the kiss and slapped Susan’s ass.  
Susan made it about twenty feet before a car stopped and rolled down the window. Jasmine seeing what happened immediately walked towards and began negotiating a price. Susan cannot tell what was said.  
Jasmine returned and told Susan, ”He is going to drive you to that motel, he want to take you around the world, that means all three holes hun. Get his money first before getting in the car with him. “ Do your thing sweety you got this."  
Susan gulped as she walked on wobbly legs towards the car her legs still feeling the effects of the railing she received from Cottonmouth earlier. “Hello, you have the money?” Susan asked in a nervous voice.  
“Oh boy you are a new one. Yeah here you go, get in, I still have to work later tonight.” The man said.  
The man drove to a motel down the street, and they entered the lobby and the clerk, just slammed a key on the counter and said, “Last room on the left”  
Susan grabbed the key and the pair walked over to the last room on the left. Upon entering the room she felt the drug making her warm again and forced a smile, trying to block any thoughts out of her head about this horrible situation.  
“Hello beautiful, My name is Harry, the first time I have seen you here and believe me I would know. I was going to ask you more, but I cannot take this anymore, please get out of your clothing and start with hole number 1 shall we. “  
The last thing anyone saw from the outside was a naked Susan getting on her knees in front of her John who was already weapon free ready to receive what he paid for.

About 50 minutes later….  
“What the fuck!!!! Let me go this instance!!!!!” Susan screamed as she was naked on the bed with her arm handcuffed. Susan tried to use her powers to break the cuffs but was unable to, in fact she was unable to turn invisible.  
“You have the right to remain silent. “ Harold started with his reading of his Miranda Warning.  
Susan eyes got wide “You’re a cop but you fucked me”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about? Ma’am I have been on duty two blocks over for the last two hours. Isn’t that right Frank? “ Harry called out.  
“That’s right he was with me and two other police officers staking out a hooker hotel, when we go a call on this place being a den for whores. And looks like we found them”  
“You guys are on the take, you dishonor the grea” Susan got off before being slapped by an officer.  
“You should really calm down man you ran right into my hand” Harry said with a menacing look to Susan, stopped and thought better than to say anymore.  
She was taken into booking and booked on a charge of prostitution, and Being under the influence of illicit substance Somafren 32 otherwise known by its street name of Inferno.  
She was taken to an interrogation room unfortunately for Susan she still had the drugs in her system, or she would invoked her right to silence or called an attorney. Susan’s sank to the core of the Earth when she was saw who walked through the interrogation room door. None other than Aiden Tolliver, the man who sent her to jail for her time as Malice. Adrenaline suddenly flooded her systems as she froze in place unable to speak. She was in deep deep trouble.  
“Hello Susan, I always knew you were a felon but a whore? That is new.” Aiden Tolliver said evoking a laugh from the two officers guarding the doorway.  
Susan stayed silent not wanting to antagonize the man any further she was more than aware what he was capable of, if he wanted to, he could ruin everything.  
“Well here is the deal, I owe some very powerful people a favor. I am here to see if I pay that debt back today or if I let it lie, the answer is up to you.” Aiden said, who sounded like Agent Smith from the Matrix, Susan thought.  
“What do you mean, Mr. Tolliver Sir” Susan said meekly not wanting to incur the persons wrath.  
“I mean I am about to make you a deal off the record, if you accept you are free to go as you please and the record of tonight’s events go away, provided you keep to your end of the deal. If you don’t tonight’s nightmare continues with a vengeance.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Susan stated feigning ignorance.  
“Funny he said you would say that, well, let me refresh your memory and just lay all our cards on the table. You friend the one they call the Educator is just one piece in this chess game you find yourself in, he has very powerful friends some might say the most powerful friends. Here is the new dynamic in your relationship.”  
“Officers do you have the evidence?” Tolliver said looking back.  
“Yes Sir Mr. Tolliver Sir” The officer said.  
Aiden tossed the pictures to Susan Storm. Her eyes got wide open what she saw. They were pictures of her taking the suit case, of her giving the suitcase to Cottonmouth, of her taking money from Cottonmouth in exchange. The other pictures made her heart drop further, they were pictures of her whoring herself at Hunt’s Point, of her taking money from her John, of her taking the key from the motel room, and finally of her walking hand in hand with her John.  
Susan just stared blankly at the photographs for what felt like an eternity the lights could be heard in the room it was so quite.  
Finally Susan in an utterly defeated tone, uttered, “So what do you want?”  
“You” Tolliver said flatly.  
“You whenever we want, how we want, in any manner we want. You are now our property. In return this will never get out of this room, the drug deal you did, the whoring you did, your participation in this organized crime syndicate. All in all, if I decide to pursue this ,which would be a boon to me as you are a celebrity, you are looking at a minimum of 45 years of time in a state correctional facility.” Tolliver said matter of flatly.  
“Excuse me Organized Crime Syndicate.” Susan asked confused.  
“Oh you are slow, well let me spell it out for you , You have heard of RICO laws haven’t you, If one person in a criminal conspiracy commits a crime you all do. The man you helped sell drugs to is one Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes. He runs a crime network in New York. I am sure he is not going to take you turning your back on this deal very well, considering it will place him in most vulnerable position. He would be looking to spend the rest of his time in prison. I am sure your son and Reed can handle it? Your irresponsible behavior has put everyone you know in danger. I am offering you a way out. I do not have all night so what will your answer be?”  
“Yes” Susan creaked out as she openly started crying at her situation.  
“Good, now then as an indication you are accepting this deal. When I uncuff you, your are going to strip, and bend over this table, I want you to reach across it and hold the other side tight. I have fantasized about having your body for a long time?” Tolliver said.  
“What??? But??” Susan said back wiping tears from her face as she did so.  
“You heard me whore take your damn clothes off, bend your sexy body across that table and hold on to the other side.” Tolliver said with more firmness.  
“We should go Sir” One of the officers said to Aiden.  
“No you get next, both of you” Mr. Tolliver said non-chalantly.  
“Yes Sir!” Both guards excitedly replied.  
Aiden who was already taking off his clothes and folding them neatly on the chair looked over and the length of time it was taking Susan to comply with his order.  
Susan tried to hold back more tears and hurriedly got out of her remaining clothes. She then gingerly padded her bare feet across the stone floor and reached across the table and grabbed ahold of other side with both hands, leaving her in an extremely exposed position.  
“Here is the test, to solidify your acknowledgement and compliance with this arrangement you are to keep a hold of that table and not let go, if you let go, the deal is off the table got it slut”  
“Yes” Susan cried out.  
“Yes what?” Tolliver said quickly.  
“Yes..Sir” Susan meekly replied in a defeated voice.  
“Good lets begin shall we.” Tolliver who was already naked slid a hand along the inside of her leg slowly up to her dripping sex. He repeated the process down patting the inside of thigh right above her knew to widen her stance. Susan did so. Aiden then removed his hands and looked how wet Susan was, who at this point was so overwhelmed and disoriented to even be embarrassed by her intense arousal at the situation.  
Tolliver then reached around Susan to cup her breast placing his naked cock right on top of Susan sex. He was definitely not as big as Cottonmouth, nor as well built. Her pussy did not care one way or the other, nature was taking over and the next thing she felt were her nether lips widening as he entered her sex from behind.  
“Oh……oh” Susan panted, she did not what was worse having to have sex with the man who put her in prison, or the two officers with grins on their faces as she got railed from behind. Tolliver for his part was much quicker than her other partners so far, but it did not spare Susan the indignity of having an orgasm with him as she came the same time he did.

All in all before the night was over all three men in the room had their way with her. Aiden Tolliver had her twice, sending her away with a good bye gift as he fucked her in the ass and left his present for “her to remember him by”. To make matters worse they took her clothing and made her dress in a horrible mockery of an orange prison uniform. It was basically the equivalent of a prison uniform made out to be a mini skirt. They then took her out of jail the back way instead of the police offices, so all the inmates made their standard catcalls of her being fresh meat.  
One of the officers in the interrogations room was kind enough to drive her home. She went upstairs and took long bath for about an hour. She did not sleep much that day as all she could think about was how much of deeper hole she was in now than before the day began.


	3. A look back looking forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprising allies reveal themselves.

A look back, going forward.  
Susan storm woke up and drank a strong cup of coffee as she was fighting off the effects of withdrawals from that insidious pill Cottonmouth and his whore gave her. She took a long hot shower and followed that up with a bath later in the morning. Then she went back to where this journey started in her mind, Peter, her Peter, the man that rocked her world. She wished she met him before she met Reed. She loved Reed but his intelligence was so superior he lost his humanity most times. Peter was smart, but lived, really lived each second, each minute, she wanted to be with him all the time.  
She thought about that first kiss. Peter was up late reconfiguring one of Reed’s fabricators, and the air condition for that wing gave out due to a power overload on one of Reed’s machine. He went to fly to China to pick up the replacement part, but meanwhile Susan was left alone with Peter. They talked and really hit it off. Then she spilled her drink on him and one thing led to another until they were kissing each other, before she knew it she was all over the young hero, and he was totally into her. In fact, so much so the next 48 hours were a blur of amazing sex in so many positions. Something released in Sue something she had felt in decades. Passion, lust, pure sexual chemistry that beat like a drum in her loins.  
She tried to play it cool for about a week after their initial tryst but then it became like some kind of forbidden game. Peter even tied Sue spread eagle on the roof of the lab above Reed and fucked her brains out while he gagged her mouth with his webbing, she came so hard if it was not for Peter’s quick thinking her gushing orgasm would have given them both a way, he made a web contraption to catch discharge. The two waited that day, for about an hour in that position, then the fate intervened and Reed had to go meet Ben who was having one of his nervous breakdowns again. That left the two adulterers in the room. Susan naked spread eagle and gagged, with Peter a person who had superhuman stamina and strength, and was younger and also was one the only people who hold himself up with three fingers touching the ceiling as you could guess he continued to fuck the living mess out Susan. This time she was not silent she yelled through the gag, the sound turning her on even more as she was experiencing probably the kinkiest BDSM fantasy anyone has ever had, to be fucked spread eagle that high in the air by a flawless specimen of man. She fell hard for Peter, and for his part it seemed that Peter could not get enough of her.  
The two took their forbidden game to new heights as they would find places were, they could “possibly” get caught on purpose. One time they had sex in other people’s bedrooms while the other people were at headquarters, the event became a game, a game where they had an advantage of course, Peter was gifted with Spider Sense. A gift that came in handy more than once in their relationship.  
Then she started to have sex on his turf. His wife Mary Jane, was on a photo shoot, and was starting to enjoy a career that was taking off. Peter was feeling lonely and vulnerable, the two made use of the time, his apartment was a mess, but Susan did not care she was ravenous and he was powerless against her wiles.  
She started to invest in his life, the shelter ran by his aunt, the science grant with Otto Octavius. It was all coming together. She found an excuse to leave the Baxter Building every chance she got. She absolutely glowed. She would go to his apartment every chance she got, she even went on a shopping spree for an update to her lingerie which was scandalous to say the least and downright the epitome of sex towards the other. Reed did not notice any of the changes taking place which lead to Susan going off on many jaunts on with Peter that she rode the young man like her own private sexual Uber.  
Then the phone call came. She panicked, if she did not panic and just broke down and told Reed she would be free right now. Now they have her in a vice, she really screwed up. She could have told Reed after the second bout of evidence, although frowned upon there is nothing illegal about cheating. Now she got busted whoring herself out no less for some street thug. She got arrested and now is under their thumb to people that even have Aiden Tolliver at their beck and call. Aiden Tolliver, he has her under his thumb as well, she now is indebted twice, even if she was to appease this Educator, she now has to worry of the District Attorney will throw the book at her, if she does not do exactly what he tells her. This is bad as bad as it gets. She really messed up.  
“Yes….Yes..” Susan spoke softly into the phone.  
“What….but, ok I will, no don’t” Susan sighed as she slumped into the bed of the safehouse she had made in case things got dicey she had been spending a lot of time here and not in her living quarters in the Baxter Building.  
“How long should I say I will be gone?” Susan said into the phone.  
“Six Months, Reed will never go for that?” Susan pleaded into the phone.  
“What do you mean you already told him I would be gone.” Susan Said.  
“Oh…..well that make sense. ”Susan said happy that she would at least not have to worry about hiding this from Reed if he thought she was out of town. “  
She hung up the phone and decided to sit down wondering what was told to Reed for him to believe she was going out of town., at least she would not have to make up the lie, she thought to herself.  
The Educator ordered her to go to the Necropolis, a BDSM club that most people of New York City did not believe it existed outside of urban legends, it was under one of the most drab pubs you will ever see. It was truly part of New York’s underworld. She was told the password to enter the more exclusive part of the club. She was frightened, as she and Reed were smart he was just as much lacking adventure when it came to the two of them. She had never been to an actual BDSM club and other than her tryst with Peter on the ceiling had never engaged in this type of behavior, it was a world she only knew of through other people and literature. Susan had asked what to wear and she said that she can dress anyway she wants but she was to be clean shaven, and to wear no hosiery of any kind. She also informed she will no longer be allowed to wear pants or skirts that went below the knee. The rest will be explained once the meeting with Educator takes place later tonight.  
Susan took a shower and shaved her legs as best she could. She looked through her wardrobe and decided to wear a cocktail dress that was white and white heels. She figured that being pure was a good way to show everyone she was not part of their seedy culture. She also thought it probably would make little difference when the time came.

The Uber driver took Susan to Frank’s pub a rundown joint that looked like any normal dive in the big city. Only when someone dressed as Susan walked in the bartender pointed to a room in the back. Susan simply nodded and walked through the room in the back. The entrance was guarded by two gentlemen who looked like they really put the hurt on someone if they really wanted to.  
“Password Ma’am?” The gentlemen on the right said looking down at Susan. Susan for her part was not too intimidated by rough types since she has fought supervillains and came out on top.  
“Mephistopheles.” She said softly.  
“Right this way, go down the hall and go into the doorway on the right, repeat the doorway on the right if you go into the doorway on the left you will be asked to leave the premises. This is your only warning.” The man declared.  
“Ok door on the right thank you.” Susan said as she walked down the long hallway. The hallway itself was incredibly dark. She finally got to the end of the doorway she could hear music coming from the other sides of the door. She shrugged and took the doorway to the right. She was expecting more but all she saw was an elevator lobby with three elevators. The elevator only had one button. She pressed it and waited.  
Finally an elevator opened and revealed mirrored walls underneath. She noticed the elevator itself only had one button. She pressed it and the door closed and she felt herself go down a couple of floors but it was hard to tell because nothing was numbered. The elevator dinged and she was confused where she heard a club upstairs the area, she was taken too was silent, somber. A gentleman wearing a black tux and red shirt greeted her.  
“Oh my what do we have here today. Well, you my sweet are going to be quite popular here. What is your name?” The man inquired.  
“Ummm I was told to come here, my name is Susan, Susan Storm” She said softly wondering why she stopped using her married name in these adventures, perhaps it was to shield her of the guilt of cheating on her husband. .  
“Ah so you are the Educator’s newest project” He stated with a note of snide arrogance.  
“Um excuse me, Educator?” Susan inquired.  
“Yes, the Educator, this is his club, well one of his clubs, he informed us you were coming please follow me, he is in his office.” The man said curling his finger towards Susan to indicate she should follow him.  
The man took her through another hallway until he opened a set of double doors. As he opened, he saw an opulent office decorated in black and red.  
“Ah so you made it, and on time, good I would hate to add anymore punishment to your night” The man announced.  
“I came……so what do you want?” Susan asked frightened.  
“Oh dear I thought Mr. Tolliver would have explained that did he not explain that, perhaps we can go back over to his office and discuss?” The educator said.  
“No….no that will not be necessary?” Susan said realizing she might have said something wrong by that question.  
“Oh so you know why you’re here so you do not got to jail for most of your adult life” The educator shot back.  
“Come over here now” The Educator beckoned.  
Susan was truly frightened now, especially since she knew this was his club, she walked slowly over to the Educator until she was about three feet away from him.  
“Very Well Strip Now.” The man barked.  
“Excuse me?” Susan said taken off guard by the command.  
“Strip now” The man repeated the order.  
“Right here but people will see me?” She asked.  
“If you do not strip this instance, I am calling Mr. Tolliver to tell him the deal is off, and you can go to prison?” The Educator intoned.  
Susan tried to process what is going on slowly put her hands behind her back and started to unfastened her dress and slid out of it revealing a normal white bra and panties underneath.  
“All the way takes it all off.  
Susan undid her bra and stepped out of her underwear until she was totally nude in front the man.  
“Good, now from here on out you are to follow my orders immediately or face punishment. Is that understood?” The man asked.  
“Yes” Susan quietly answered back.  
“Yes what”  
“Yes, I understand.” Susan added.  
“You will address me as Master, and all males from here on out as Sir, got it?”  
“Yes Master…” Susan said stoically.  
“Good, now I want you to go to the desk and bend over.” The man silently.  
“Yes Master.” Susan walked over to the nice desk and bent over exposing her ass to anyone that walk through the door.  
The man grabbed something but Susan could not tell what. Then out of nowhere Susan felt an intense burning pain across her buttocks.   
“Aiieeyeeee” Susan cried out.  
“Wrong!! When you are punished you are to thank me and count, now let’s try again.” The man said.   
“Ow Two!!!” Susan.  
“Wrong that was one wrong and you did not Thank me!”   
“What? Oow!!! One Thank You” Susan cried out in pain.  
“WRONG WRONG WRONG, start over, and address me properly.” The Educator thundered behind her.   
“Aiieee One……Thank you…Master” Susan managed through gritted teeth as she tried to maintain her composure through the pain of the switch that was marking her ass.  
“Good just to let you know, from this moment going forward it will be ten strokes for every time you forget to address me as Master” The Educator declared.  
“Yes Master” Susan blurted out.

Susan blurted out.

“Aiiyee Three! Thank you master!” Susan screamed out as the Educator spun around and really laid into the blow.  
They made it to fifteen by which time Susan had tears streaming down her face from spanking. Susan’s tan bottom was beet red.

Good, now I expect you to keep that pose do not let go of the desk slut. I am curious how your body reacted to the treatment you just received. The Educator lowered his hand between her legs and cupped her mound curling a finger splitting her lips. The man felt it immediately, Susan was sopping from the spanking she just received.  
“Oh, my it seems we have a very submissive slut here boys. She is dripping at the spanking she just received. “  
“Go Fuck Yourself!!!!...Master!” Susan spat out angrily sarcastic tone.  
“Excuse me!..Oh no my most fetching pet, you are the one that is going to get fucked.”

“Keep your pose slut! Now I will give you a choice can take your strokes from that cane across directly in front of you or from my cock, but either way you are going to pay for that outburst.” The Educator declared.

“What?” Susan asked confused.  
“That is another ten strokes, and I guess the cane it is.” The Educator said patting the back of her red bottom which was still hot from the lashes he gave her.  
Susan looked forward and saw a bamboo switch, it had some red stain to it, and he eyes got wide as she exclaimed, “Oh No…Master…no” Susan said.  
“What’s that slut?” The Educator asked.  
“No…Master not the cane.” Susan blurting out, and for that instant blushed red at the shame she felt at blurting out the term Master to address her tormentor.

“Then want I want to hear you say it.” The Educator demanded.

“I want your cock” Susan said in a low voice.

“I cannot hear you, and you forgot to address me as Master, that is another ten strokes.” The Educator.  
“I want your cock Master!” Susan blurted out.

“I do not think I am convinced, perhaps you want the cane, I do not think you are into it as you should be…” The Educator mocked as he walked over to the cane and slowly wrapped his hand around the cane.

“Please…I want you cock Master!!! Please” Susan blurted out.

“Oh, alright I will let you get away with that effort this time, but next time I am going to make you work for it more. Very Well, lets begin.” The Educator declared as he unbuckled his belt, and it gave way, and her unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them revealing red silk boxers underneath. The walking over to where Susan was staring, he took his pants down and whipped out his member.  
Susan betrayed a quickening of breath as the healthy member hung free. It was definitely healthy and full of girth.  
“See this, get used to this, we are going to get to know each other very well over the next six months” The Educator declared.  
The man stepped out of his pants and walked out of Susan’s field of vision. Susan wondered where he went but did not have the heart to turn around and look for him.  
“Now the rules are the same, slut, you will keep count of each stroke and thank me for each one.  
“What? Ohhhhh” Susan said as she gasped from being suddenly penetrated.  
The Educator kept his cock inside of her and said, “Now that is one cane stroke, for each one missed I will give you a proper lash with either the cane or my switch, which one depends on how compliant you are for the remainder of this session” The Educator said as he pulled out and slammed back into her sex.  
Susan moaned as she felt his cock fill her up. He was nice. She thought to herself. Very nice. She simply exhaled and nodded as she heard his instructions for her.  
“Oooo One, Thank You Master…” Susan moaned out biting her lip.  
“You are tight, and sopping wet, you will really like the rest I believe.” He said before thrusting into her again.  
“Ah Two thank you master, Ah three thank you master, ooo four thank you master” Susan panted out as the Educator started to pick up the pace on his methodically pounding of her pussy.  
“Fiiaa Fuck thank you master I am fi aiiii” Susan blurted out as he hit a special place inside of her.  
The educator kept the pace for about ten strokes or so, and then decided to let it go. About two minutes later Susan was beyond into it.  
“Fuck…Fuck thank you thank you thank you thank you than……ooooooo” Susan screamed out in ecstasy as she gripped the other side of the desk hard as he bore into like there was no tomorrow.  
“Oh yeah…that it bitch…..oh fuck you feel so good!” The Educator screamed out.  
The man came deep inside Susan Richards and for her part she erupted in an intense orgasm, either from the pounding her Master was giving her or by the combination of bondage foreplay session she endured beforehand, she gushed an orgasm right onto her tormentors cock.  
Susan whimpered in pleasure as they both struggled to catch her breath.  
“Exquisite, however you lost count, pet I will give you a choice either fifty strokes from my lash, or my door guards both get to have a go at you.” The Educator stated as he got his pants and started to put them back on.

“I take your silence as the latter, very well, Cornelius, why don’t you partake in her exquisite body. I have to procure something for dear Susan here” the man uttered as he zipped up his pants. He made it down the hall before he heard the first moans of pleasure coming from the guard and Susan in the other room. She seemed to be getting really into it, as he went to his own private elevator and pressed a button.

The door opened and he walked into a private room. He looked at the window and started speaking, “I am impressed. You have held up your end of the bargain.” The Educator stated

“Indeed, we have, and will you hold up yours, I do not have to express how ill-advised it would for you to back out now” A voice said as from a limited light source the Kingpin came into focus on the other end of the window plated glass.

“You do not have to worry about that Mr. Fisk.” The Educator said in the most formal manner.

“You do not have to maintain your disguise with me, Dimitri” A familiar voice called out from behind the window.  
The Educator smirked and reached down and touched a hidden button on his belt, immediately the disguise technology he was using faded away, and he donned his true form, that of the “Chameleon.”

“Ah Mr. Richards……….you always were quick to find me out, how do you do it.” Dimitri asked.

“That does not concern you, will your brother agree to our terms.” Reed Richards muttered.

“Yes provided that he gets the first go……at the acquisition.” The Chameleon said.

“Is that acceptable, Mr. Fisk?” Reed asked to the man standing next to him.

“It is acceptable to me, as long the asset ends up in my possession when it is all said and done. I have to admit Reed, I wish you joined this side of things much earlier.” The Kingpin mused back at Reed.

“Oh you know what they say nice guys finish last, and I am tired of being a push over, Sue wants adventure. I will give her one of a lifetime.” Reed said with a scary smirk upon his face.

The Chameleon smiled and asked towards the window, “OH one more thing before you leave, did you bring what I requested?”

Reed nodded and pointed towards the door. A man dressed in a tailored suit walked through the door holding a velvet box with a blue bow on top.

The Chameleon took the box and ripped the bow off and opened it. “Oh nice……you have good taste Reed.”

“You will find that the collar will negate Susan’s powers, and the other parts, well the instructions of each of their functions are in the box, as well as a digital copy has been placed in a folder on your computer.” Reed said flatly.

“My computer but I have not given you my pass….” The Chameleon said and stopped himself.

“Yes, it took me about twenty seconds, by all modern standards not a bad computer system.” Reed stated stoically.

The Kingpin audibly erupted in laughter. “Well gentlemen I hope this enterprise is the beginning of a most profitable relationship.

The conversation ended and the Chameleon sat down at his desk in this part of his headquarters, and clicked a remote and a wall panel slid upwards to reveal a monitor and on it Susan was coming again as the second of the door guards was climaxing into her sex.


	4. A Fantastic First Step to Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back on what Mr. Richard's had been up to, and what Sue's punishments will be.

Mr. Fantastic.  
Reed Richard’s got home from his meeting with the Chameleon, born, Dmitri Nikolayevich Smerdyakov younger half-brother to one Sergei Nikolaevich Kravinoff also known as Kraven the Hunter. He knew the Chameleon would bite at the chance of taking Susan, ever since she cost him a certain victory against spiderman during their first encounter.  
Reed was beyond angry, something in him broke on that moment weeks ago, when the Kingpin broadcasted that footage to him. He wanted to say he was lying but then, he backtracked and looked at the security footage. His heart sank. Sue was taken by that traitor Peter Parker all over his lab, his building, even in the bedrooms. He cried at first heartbroken, then something disappeared from Reed. A mind is a dangerous thing, when put in the wrong direction. If anyone’s mind would be considered a weapon it was Reed Richards. He began formulating a plan, within the day he had already consulted with Kingpin. Kingpin wanted to get revenge on Peter Parker, Reed wanted the same thing, but he also desired more than anything revenge on his adulterous wife. He became aroused at the thought of making her pay for this betrayal. Reed abandoned his heroic duties, not answering the call when the government called him for help. He did not even answer the call for Tony Stark when it came. All he could think of was what he was going to do to the traitors in his life.

The Deal…….

Reed drank a glass of whisky before calling William Fisk.  
“Hello, who is this how in the hell did you get my number?” William Fisk inquired angrily.  
“I am the smartest man on the planet, you called me from another phone do you think I would not be able to locate you, William, or do you prefer Kingpin?” Reed replied betraying no emotion.  
“Do not get mad and take it out on me, I am not the one who cheated on you, I am not the one who had sex with your wife.” Kingpin declared.  
“I am not mad, I am grateful, you have just shown me, no matter how many rules I follow, people I trust they will always betray you, I am tired of being on this side, I have a proposal to make.” Reed added.  
“Oh….a proposal eh? What do you have in mind?” Kingpin asked.  
“I understand that Peter Parker, the one known as Spider-man is you avowed enemy. I believe with my help, you can exact a revenge on him you never would have thought possible.” Reed offered.  
“Revenge? What kind of Revenge?” Kingpin asked.  
“The kind you can personally exact on the so called Spider-man every single day, every single minute for the rest of your life” Reed answered with a scary seriousness.  
The Kingpin knew not to doubt Mr. Fantastic, he was an enemy he purposefully steered clear of, while most heroes were bad as they come, Mr. Fantastic’s brain made him poison to an operation like his which is why me made sure that he steer clear of his Mr. Fantastic, if he wanted to do, he could surmise his entire operation and lay it bare for law enforcement to eat him alive. However, as an ally, he could get real power, real revenge on those that sent him to prison. He could be the one true Kingpin again not just in New York but in the entire country, or the world even.

“Ok you got my attention, what do I have to give in return?” The kingpin asked.

“I need to know every detail about Peter’s wife, Mary Jane Watson, her every dealing, move, I believe turnabout is fair play and if he is going to have fun with my wife, it is only fair that I get to have fun with his.” Reed declared to the phone.

“Oh I did not take you for the ummm taking type. “Kingpin said in slight amusement.  
“Oh I will take her willingly, believe it or not Kingpin I can woo a woman when I need to, especially one whom I share the same instance of betrayal with.” Reed answered confidently.  
“Very well Reed, I can provide it, as well as a few agents to make sure to have her location at all times. As far as the spider……what do you propose for that problem?” The Kingpin asked.  
“We will need to obtain the services of Kraven the Hunter.” Reed said.  
“Kraven he has been lying low ever since his last outing with the spider. “Kingpin intoned.  
“I am aware, I am also going to need your help in dealing with my wife?” Reed said.  
“How so?” Kingpin asked.  
“I need you to make her pay for her betrayal, I will not even pretend to be as skilled as you on the murkier matters on this side of the fence. I want you to blackmail my wife, humiliate her, use her, and break her in a manner that even the oceans are not capable of.” Reed said with a note of pure anger in his voice.

“You want us to hurt her?” Kingpin asked.  
“No, I want you to make sure to use the tool she injured me with against her as part of my revenge.” Reed said in a pained voice.  
Kingpin displaying some empathy and realized if he played this right, he might have a powerful new ally that he could only dream of having by his side in ventures., ”Ah I see, sex. You want to make sure that we use sex in her punishment for betraying you, very well I know the perfect gentlemen. The Educator…..he has helped me with this sort of problem in the past, he usually not what a woman wants in their life.” The Kingpin cautioned.  
“Neither is adultery, but here we are, the Educator, yes he will be perfect for our plans” Reed uttered.  
“The Educator, you know of him, I had no idea you two knew each other.” Kingpin announced.  
“Well I knew him under another moniker, but if he is who I think he is, He will fit with our plans perfectly, lets execute this plan first, and then we will ask the Educator to find Kraven for us?”  
What makes you think he knows where Kraven is?” Kingpin asked.  
“Because he is brother” Reed answered.  
“His brother……oh that makes sense, why everyone has different descriptions of him.” The Kingpin said thinking aloud.  
“Can you broker a deal with this Educator, and see if he can help us find his brother?” Reed asked.  
“I believe I can.” Kingpin uttered.

Later that day.  
“The Educator has agreed to our terms, he simply request that he gets your help in the Susan Richard’s project.” Kingpin asked.

“And it is Susan Storm, Susan Richards died when she let that young punk fuck her six ways from Sunday. What help does he require?” Reed asked.

“Oh, he needs your brain in containing her gifts. He does not have the ability to fight her if she decides to fully resist, he wanted to make it known that the blackmail would only go so far.” The Kingpin added.

“However, I have an idea to give him some help and bolster that front, and also give you some time in that regard” Kingpin added.

Reed did not press further, thought the less he knew about some parts of this plan the better.

“I have the ability to help him with her gifts, here is this frequency, have him contact me on this frequency using this communicator that I am teleporting to you right now.” Reed said.  
As he turned his head off camera and pressed a button beneath him.  
The Kingpin let out a gasp as a two ear pieces materialized on the Kingpin’s desk.  
“You realize what you could do with that technology” The Kingpin asked.  
“Not much before we alerted enough authorities to confiscate all our resources to use it.” Reed said.  
“Ah it is nice to work someone with enough wherewithal to consider the consequences of their actions. Quite right if we do use it, we must use it sparingly.” Kingpin agreed.

“Good day gentlemen, I will speak with “The Educator” when he receives that communication piece, that communicator is absolutely untraceable, unless someone has a satellite and listening device in the negative zone.” Reed said  
“Good Lord!”, Kingpin exclaimed as the communication ended. A person who effortlessly makes a communicator that goes through another dimension that he created. Kingpin was dealing with a level of genius he was not accustomed to.

Present day.  
Dimitri smiled as he put all the items back into the box. The communicator had now programed itself to be used on commands for the surprises that were in store for Sue. He chuckled to himself at Susan Storm, as he was to refer to her from now according to his new business partner Reed Richards.  
Sue spent the night on a St. Andrews Cross, otherwise known as an X-frame. Her hands were secured through the manacles above her head and her ankles were secured on the ankle cuffs attached to the frame.  
As per the Dimitri’s orders she was given some more Inferno mixed in with her drink. She was showing signs of the drug working as the dildo inserted into her sex over night was dripping in her juices. Susan was fitted with a penis gag to suckle on as she slept. As it were, she was asleep when he came in her head laid back against the wall behind the frame.  
Ah well my sweet succulent Susan. You look beyond delectable heaving your chest on that x frame. But I feel we need to actually put you in proper wardrobe. I have a surprise from someone who has taken a great interest in what we do here.” Dimitri said with a grin on his face, of course Susan had no idea she was talking to the Chameleon.  
“Mmmmm can can I get off now……mmmnnn “Susan moaned the effects of the Inferno were making her blush red.  
Sure, you have had a rough go of it since arriving here. If you promise to be good, I will let you freshen up and have my servants draw a bath and get some more things to eat.” Dimitri offered.  
“Ok…..” Susan croaked out as her arms and legs ached from being kept in that position all night.  
“You forgot to say Master. We will deal with that transgression later. For now, Cornelius summonsed the girls from the upper floor to prepare a bath and clean our pet here before we proceed to the next phase of things. I also want her prim as well.” Dimitri ordered.  
“Yes Sir, any restrictions on their activities,” Cornelius asked stopping Dimitri.  
“No….I will have fun watching.” The Educator said with a grin before exiting the room.

A few minutes later.  
Susan was getting quite worked up with the dildo in her sex by the time two beauties walked in. Both had on black shiny stilettoes and black leather bands across their ankles and wrists. Adding to the ensemble were the fishnet stockings each wore. The one in front was pale skin women with long mane of fiery red hair and behind her a woman who was clad in a leather hood only exposing her eyes. The woman’s black did stick out the top in a ponytail however. They approached Susan and gingerly removed her sex-toy that had been lodged inside of her.  
“Oh my she is ready for us it seems” The redhead giggled as she took the dildo and started cleaning it of Susan’s juices right in front of her. Oh my you have been busy. I am Rose by the way and this is Candy. Let’s say you and us go relax a little, it looks like you could use a nice warm bath.” Rose said whispering into Susan’s ears.  
Susan barely comprehending what was going on simply nodded yes, as she was released she placed an arm over each of the pair shoulder as they walked her into the bathing area.  
Susan closed her eyes after they guided into the decadent bathing pool. The trio had all taken off their clothes and she was now being washed from head to toe by these two beauties on either side of her. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the feel of the warm water massaging her sore muscles.  
Her attention was changed quickly however when she felt a pair of lips suckle hers, it was Rose’s lips and she tasted nice, Susan thought to herself. So much so that she relaxed her legs as Candy soaped them up to clean them off. She felt the Rose’s delicate finger knead her nipple as they continued a kiss. Susan did not fight back in fact she wrapped her arms around Rose and returned the kiss. Maybe it was because she was vulnerable, maybe it was because she loved her scent, her taste, he silky skin. She did not know but she allowed herself to melt her touch. She had never had a Sapphic affair before and was getting incredibly aroused at the one she was engaging in currently. Then that is when Candy started her erotic assault on her gorgeous body. She felt the hot breath touch her lips between her legs and she moaned allowing Rose a firmer grip on mouth. She was being devoured wholesale by two gorgeous women and she did even bother to raise an ounce of resistance.

An Hour later.  
The Educator, was listening to some soft classical music and enjoy his tea in an ornate room. The room itself appeared to be some lounge. It had very expensive tables the black lacquer glistened when the soft lights of the room hit them. The rest of the areas were laden with plush couches, and recliner. On one the Educator sat and looked at the fireplace in the far end of the room. He could not wait until the girls returned, he had to admit that he was pretty aroused at the moment, the show the three downstairs in the bath. All three were impeccable in their form. He would be happy to be any one of them before he chose this persona of the Educator, now he gets to bed many such women, and he was about to put one of his nemesis through her paces and makes sure she goes down as many pegs as he can possibly make her. So, when he heard the clacking of stiletto heels against the marble floor of the lounge his ears perked up and he turned his head. He even went across the chair he was sitting on and sat down and stared at the figures coming into the light. The Educator’s cock twitched at the sight of Susan.  
Susan walked for nervously. She had been fitted with a shiny golden body chain. The chain came together under her breast in a circle and went in between her breast attaching it self to a golden collar around Susan’s neck. The woman lips had been made to look absolutely tempting and delectable in a pink gloss. Susan golden hair had been styled and she we had layers that cascaded down her shoulders. The chain then went downward to a circle in her navel, to which were attached more golden strings of chains. Chains that covered nothing of her sex, her bottom nor her breast. In fact, if anything they made Susan feel more exposed as the chains swayed as she walked especially in the shiny golden stiletto sandals she was wearing. Susan’s calves were on display as they were thrusted up by the decedent pair of fuck me heels. Susan’s toes were painted in the same soft pink hue her fingernails had been painted and her lips.  
The Educator wanted to run across the room and fuck Susan senseless on the spot but he cleared his throat, not realizing he was sporting a pretty noticeable erection. He saw the collar showing as activated on his wrist device Reed gave him. He felt it was time to finally reveal himself to his latest prey.  
“Ah it is time we properly meet again Susan.” The Educator, Dmitri Nikolayevich Smerdyakov, AKA The Chameleon hit a button on his belt, and smirked as he watch Susan’s face get stern when he showed his true form. His monstrous bone white face on display for Susan.  
Susan assumed a defensive stance and tried to activate her powers to fight him on instinct. Her powers did not work however and she looked confused.  
“Ah you are powers do not work here…..Susan, or should I say slut. And you are getting very close to reneging on your deal. I think it far past time to stop playing nice.” The Chameleon said with a tone of sadistic hatred.  
“Dimitri??? But How?” Susan exclaimed as she was trying even harder to activate her powers to no avail.  
“It no longer matters, And you forgot to call me master again…..tsk tsk tsk…..we will work on that. You will absolutely stunning slave.” The Chameleon said with a wicked tone and a noticeable Russian Accent.  
“I…I….am sorry…..Master” Susan relented as her heart started racing as she realized she was truly in the vipers den now. The Chameleon had vowed vengeance on Sue Storm for ruining his victory over the Spider-man. The irony was not lost on either Dimitri nor Sue, as she realized that her affair with Peter Parker the Spiderman is what lead them down this road. She was truly scarred as she was now viturally enslaved to a villain now. A fact punctuated by the waife of cool circulated air hitting her naked sex. The body chain outfit she was wearing only went down the side of her hips leaving her sex and butt completely exposed.  
“That’s is ok I assure yo…..”The Chameleon stopped as a voice from the hallway.  
“Dimitri…why are you hiding dow-.” A woman dressed in long thin laced up latex boots and shiny black corset and body gloves entered the room.  
“Selene…I “ The Chameleon tried to explain but stopped.  
“Ah…you have a new slave…wait I have seen you before” Selene said she rapidly approached the two her heels clacking on the floor.  
“Indeed you have” The Chameleon said stoically.  
“Susan Richards. Wife of Reed Richards, of the Fantastic Four. I must say I much appreciate your new outfit.” Selene said smiling ear to ear, like she was going to devour Susan.  
“I….I-“ Susan stammered before being hit with a blinding speed from Selene’s crop she always carrries.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, slut, you are raw, but we will make you into a proper fucktoy yet slut.” Selene said with seductive anticipation while finishing Susan's sentence for her.  
“Would you want to help break her in?” The Chamleon asked.  
“Well of course, and I am little hurt you did not let the Hellfire Club in on your acquisition, after all we fronted the money for you to open up this operation. We are also your silent partner.” Selene added clucking her tongue on top of her lips as she spoke to the Chameleon but did not take her eyes off of Susan.  
“I was going to reveal her when her training was finished, but if you want to help me train her I would be more than happy to share.” The Chameleon.  
“That is rather generous of you, I would want to keep this gorgeous toy all to myself. I would love to teach Susan her new place. Yes I think Susan and myself will get to know each other very well in the next couple of days. Nothing makes me tingle quite like breaking delicious morsels like you, slave" Selene said without breaking eye contact with Susan.  
“As you wish Black Queen” The Chameleon said breaking off.


End file.
